Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services; a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize address, contacts and notes; a media player plays content; email devices provide email communication, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications. Typically, the two or more applications operate independent of one another, and the device functions as a combination of two or more of the devices described above.